Season 5 Ep 4
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: The monkey team is heading to planet Gothone on the way there a bit of romance. P.S sorry if booby traps are lame.
1. Chapter 1

The next day the Monkey Team held a meeting with the Sun Riders, cat village, and Master Ofey to tell them there plan.

"So you guys are gonna leave to train with a different teacher while we stay here and train with Master Ofey?" asked Johnny Sunspot (member of the Sun Riders ). "Well yes but do you guys think you could also help rebuild the city while were gone" asked Chiro. "I already know how to make the metal we need so I think it shouldn't be a problem" said Johnny with smug smile on his face. "And besides rebuilding can also be apart of training" said Master Ofey.

"When will you be leaving" asked Neekeeta with a sad expression? "Probably soon but I still feel terrible leaving you guys here to rebuild our own city" said Chiro. "It is the least we can do, you all have helped us in the past anyway" said Tikqdo. " Yeah I know but it still doesn't seem rite" said Chiro with a frown on his face.

For the rest of the day the Monkey Team had continued rebuilding homes for the citizens. At the end of the day everyone was sore, but it didn't matter to anyone because the Monkey Team was about to leave and everyone wanted to sat goodbye. Most of the citizens wanted Nova to stay to sing a song before they left, even Nova wanted to sing again she knew they had to leave for Gothone that night to get there the next day.

Before leaving the Monkey Team gave everyone the best of luck.

"Ready to leave Chiro" asked Antauri? "I guess" said Chiro sadly. "Oh Chiro don't be upset" said Jin-may concerned about her boyfriend. "Chiro I understand why your upset" said Antauri calmly. "But we need this training to help protect Shuggazoom". "I understand, but I still wish we could stay I mean our home is in danger as it is and know where leaving it" said Chiro. Antauri put a hand on Chiro's shoulder as they left Shuggazzom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nova have you ever even met Master Chee" asked Gibson questionably? "She use to be Master Ofey's assistant when he was training me" said Nova. "Well is she like Master Ofey and beets you up" asked Chiro remembering how Master Ofey had trained him? "Well lets just say she'll defanetly make you give all you got until you have nothing left to give. She always would tell me that before training" said Nova with a bit of a grin on her face.

Those words made Chiro tence. For some reason the words just made Chiro a bit scared of training with Master Chee.

"Do you really think Master Chee would train me even if I don't have the Power Primate" asked Jin-may a bit worried? " Im sure she will, besides she has trained with allot of people that didn't even know what the Power Primate was" said Nova reassuring Jin-may.

"Yes well it seems that we will land on planet Gothone in the morning, so since it is 11 o'clock at night I am heading to bed. Goodnight" said Gibson as he started walking to his tube. "I think it is wise for all of us to get a good nights sleep so when we get on planet Gothone we will be ready for training" said Antauri "Goodnight". "Well them Im gonna hit the hay" sad Otto as he to was walking towards his tube "Goodnight". Since everybody els was going to sleep Chiro, Sprx, Nova, ad Jin-may all went to sleep. "Goodnight" they all said together to each other.

It was about 5 o'clock in the morning when Nova woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Gothone was one of the planets Nova used to train on with Master Ofey and Master Chee. She forgot what it looked like she hadn't been there so long! She was curious so she quickly so quietly got out of bed so not to wake Jin-may who was in the second bed across her room. She wanted to see what the outside of the planet looked like at leased. She went to the command center to check the scanner to see if they were close to Gothone.

In the command center the lights were off the room looked allot more serious then it was. She went to the scanners and made it show a vigual on what was near the robot, and what was about 3 an a half hours worth of driving on robot was the planet Gothone. Nova made the scanners do a close up on the planet. Gothone was covered in green jungle it sort of looked peaceful when you looked at it. Nova then went to sit in her chair while thinking of Gothone. Nova then remembered there was always a path that lead to the dojoe. She started to remember the planet and how she sometimes would get lost in the jungle on her way to training. Nova then started to wonder what types of training would she and the team do. She thought about the subject for so long that she feel asleep in her chair.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6:37 in the morning when Sprx woke up hot and sweaty. He didn't have a nightmare, but his room was always hot for some reason. He hated being sweaty while he was going to sleep. So he quietly left to the bathroom to but some cold water on his neck.

After putting cold water on his neck he decided to go to the kitchen to get some water because Sprx knew he was going to get hot again when he went back to sleep. On the way to the kitchen he noticed the scanner was on. As he went to turn it off he noticed a sleeping Nova in her chair curled up in a ball. Sprxs first thought was on how cute Nova looked while she was asleep. Then Sprx wondered "why would Nova b here at this time"? Well he could ask her in the morning. He decided to first turn off the scanner then he would take Nova back into her room.

As Sprx turned off the scanner it made a small beep noise. "Shoot" thought Sprx "I should of remembered to turn off the alert". Well it was to late, Nova started to open her eyes and wake up as she heard the small beep (who knew 1 small beep could wake someone up).

"Oh sorry Nova I didn't mean to wake you" said Sprx a little embarrassed. "It's okay I shouldn't have fallen asleep here in the first place". "Why are you here in he command center anyway" asked Nova a little tired? "I could ask you the same question" said Sprx. "Oh did I wake you"? "No, I was just getting some water when I saw you snosen away in your chair" said Sprx teasingly. "But seriously why are you here and not in your room, I'm sure Jin-may isn't that bad of a roommate" said Sprx. " No it has nothing to do with Jin-may I just wanted to see what Gothone looked like since the last time I was there." said Nova. "Oh is it any different" asked Sprx as he sat next to Nova. Nova surprisingly didn't mind. "Well it actually looks the same but more peaceful" said Nova. "What do you mean by peaceful"? "Well like your eyes can follow the jungle forever. I think things like that are peaceful" said Nova. "I'd have to see it myself to see what you mean" said Sprx playfuly. "I'll show so what I mean when we get there some night" said Nova "Was that a date" thought Sprx but he didn't say that aloud? "Well I'm getting pretty tired, so goodnight Sprx" said Nova as she walked twards her tube. "Night Nova" said Sprx with a smile on his face.

**Nova Pov**

I wonder what was he so happy about. Did I say anything? Wait when I said "I'll show you what I mean when we get there some night" did I just set up a date with Sprx?

_Nova got a bit nervous and excited_

**Nova Pov**

As Sprx was going to sleep he also got excited.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning everyone was in the command center at 8:00 in the morning. For some reason everyone besides Sprx and Nova seemed to have a good nights sleep. They seemed a little more tired. But the reason why they woke up so early was because in a couple of minutes the team would land on planet Gothone.

"When we land we'll have to travel on foot, it's to foggy for rocket packs" said Gibson. "Oh hay Gibson how long till we land Gibson" said Chiro? "We will be landing in about 5 minutes" said Gibson.

_5 minutes later they landed_

"Nova do you know where the do joe is from here" asked Gibson? "Yeah I think so but be careful because there are booby traps" said Nova as she began to walk forwards. "What do you mean by booby traps" asked Otto worried? "Oh, well when a student would wake up you had to go through the jungle to get to the do joe" said Nova "and you had to go through a course to get you started for the day". "Well thats not to bad" said Chiro. He was wrong...

"Okay first we have to go to go straight through to Choppers" said Nova. The team got a bit freaked out. "Ch-Choppers" asked Sprx in a bit of a scared voice? "Yep you see that cave over there" said Nova as she pointed to a cave about 10 feet away? Everyone nodded. "Well you'll find out when we get there" said Nova.

When they stepped into the cave Nova pointed towards the floor. "Somewhere on the floor there is a tile that when you step on it long blades will come on you'll have to run and move your body to dodge the blades or els you'll get chopped up" said Nova calmly. "He he I now know why you call this the Choppers" said Sprx. "Okay lets go" said Chiro. The team hadn't even moved more than 2 feet when they heard a noise. "What was that" asked GIbson? "Oh no run" yelled Nova! "Wha-" began Otto, but he didn't have enough time to finish his sentence. Soon 20 sharp blades came from the ceiling and started swinging almost hitting Gibson and Antauri. "Sway your body while you run" said Nova as she started to run. Sprx did as Nova said and started to follow Nova. Soon they were at the other end of the cave where there were no blades. Otto did the same thing as Nova and Sprx and soon found his way at the other end of the cave. Gibson was a little hesitant but managed to get to the end of the cave. Soon Chiro, Jin-may, and Antauri got to the end of the cave.

"How did you make it to breakfast" asked Chiro panting? "Practice" said Nova.

"Next are the darts" said Nova. "Darts?" asked Otto shaking his head. "You see those trees up ahead" said Nova. The rest of the team nodded their heads. "They look like trees don't they" said Nova. The rest of the team looked confused. "Well, if you step on a certain spot those trees will shoot out poisonous darts straight at you. "Your kidding right" said Sprx. "No,I am **not **kidding" said Nova seriously. "Well then, what are we waiting for" said Otto as he took a step forward. At that moment, one dart came shooting from Gibson's right and almost him. "OTTO you Dunder Head" screamed Gibson! "Run" screamed Nova. Before they new it darts were flying left and right barely missing the team. "To shut off the darts you have to climb onto the top of that tree and turn them off" yelled Nova. "Who is the best climber" she said, barely escaping a dart. "That would have to be Otto" said Sprx. "Otto, get to the top of that tree " Chiro ordered. "Got ya Chief" said Otto as he started to climb the tree right in front of him. At the top of the tree Otto saw a red switch. As son as he saw the switch he turned it in the opposite direction and all the darts suddenly stopped flying.

"How many traps are left" asked Chiro panting? "Well" said Nova while catching her breath "if we go on this path there won't be anymore traps but its a longer walk". "My votes on longer path" said Jin-may. Everyone els agreed.

_Half an hour later_

"Are we there yet" asked Otto a bit tired? "Wait a minuet I think I recognize this part" said Nova as she made a sudden right turn. "Think or know" asked Sprx? "Know" said Nova "How"? "Look up ahead". Everyone looked ahead and saw what looked like a tree house mansion was the do joe. "Were here" said Nova as she walked forward towards the door.


End file.
